1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a flexible display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The market of flat panel displays used as media between users and information is increasing with the development of information technology. Hence, the use of flat panel displays, such as an organic light emitting display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display, and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing.
The flat panel displays have been widely used in portable appliances such as, notebooks and cellular phones, as well as home appliances, such as televisions and videos, through characteristics of thin profile of the flat panel displays.
Out of the above flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display, the liquid crystal display, and the electrophoretic display may easily achieve the thin profile and also may be used as a flexible display by adding flexibility to them. Therefore, a study to add the flexibility to display devices is being continuously carried out.
When the flexible display is manufactured using the organic light emitting display, the liquid crystal display, and the electrophoretic display, a flexible substrate, for example, a polyimide film which is more flexible than plastic and glass, is used.
Although a related art flexible display uses a flexible substrate, the related art flexible display has to use a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) for an electrical connection between a display panel and a system board. Therefore, the related art flexible display requires a process for forming an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) used to connect the display panel, the flexible printed circuit board, and the system board in a bonding area between them and a process for bonding the display panel, the flexible printed circuit board, and the system board. Further, the related art flexible display has to extend an unnecessary area because of the use of the flexible substrate and also has to continuously use, maintain, and repair a film-on glass (FOG) equipment.